Watching You Go
by Jade Daniels
Summary: Dick's thoughts on Barbara's wedding day.


**Disclaimer:** _As far as I know, DC and Warner Brothers own Batman and all characters in the television series (which is where I'm borrowing from.)_

**Author's Notes:** _This story involves the time line from the Batman animated series. It's just my interpretation of Dick's feelings on Bab's wedding day. It's my first Batman story, so please be kind. ^_^_

**Watching You Go**

**By: Jade Daniels**   
  


As the doors open, my breath is taken away. I've always known that she would be a gorgeous bride. The wedding dress looks perfect on her, elevating her beauty to that of a goddess. The tight bodice shows off her slim body, and the delicate curves that barely hide just how well-toned her body really is. The skirt flows out in a mass of lace and satin, hiding away those long legs that I know so well. She looks like a princess with that diamond and white rose tiara that holds the veil upon her head. Her shining red hair can be seen beneath the sheer covering. I can see that the light from her beautiful emerald eyes aren't dimmed by hiding behind the veil. 

She looks serene as she walks down the aisle, holding the rose bouquet in her hands. The organ music thrums throughout the church, but I hardly hear it. My only focus is on her, the woman that I love. I remember all the times that we have been together and regret all the times that we weren't. Our relationship started out as just friends, then grew into something so much more and now has suddenly taken a very large turn. 

She's now just reached the altar and is handing over the bouquet to the maid of honor. I watch with a heavy heart as he now takes her hand to face the priest. Him, the man that she loves, Sam. Sam, the groom. Sam, her fiancé and in a few moments, her husband. Sam, the man that could have been me. It is now that I realize too late my mistake. I've lost her, now and forever. 

I slink back into the shadows, not wanting anyone to see the anguish is probably clearly displayed on my face. I'm good at that, hiding. I hid my heart away for so long that I had forgotten it was even there. It had been hidden for so long that even she had stopped trying to find it. It's almost ironic, how people see me as the emotional one compared to _him_. Of course, anyone can seem emotional when compared to the man I call my father. It was when he pushed me away that I pushed away my heart. No, I don't blame my father for me losing her. I know that was all my fault. I had my chance and I blew it. Couldn't see a good thing while I had it. Should've kept her and didn't. Now, someone else will know the joy with her that I've always dreamed of. 

The priest's words have now stopped and now the bride and groom face each other. You can see the love in each other's eyes. They will be together for a long time. I just hope he realizes how lucky he is to have her. But as I see his face, I know that he knows. Any man who has her knows just how lucky he is. The groom slowly lifts the veil from her face, revealing those perfect jewel green eyes. Those were the eyes that had taken my heart so long ago. A lifetime ago, when we still flew together in the night. 

She slips a ring onto his finger, as he does for her. Lasting vows are spoken and their lips are brought together in a kiss. Before any of the celebrating can begin, I slip out of the door, knowing that I will break down at the sight of her happy face. I'm a coward; I cannot face what I know I have lost. Because if I do, I know that she will see through me - she always has - and be able to see straight into my heart. 

I can't just leave though. I go up to the rooftop instead, so that I can watch from up high. Alone, like my father before me. Perhaps that is who I was always meant to be, no matter how much I tried to avoid being like him. The church doors open and out come the bride and groom. Barbara and Sam. The cheering from below reaches my ears, announcing to one and all that a newly married couple has come into the world. I can't see anything now, my vision has become blurry. I let the tears slide down my face to be carried away by the wind as I watch her go. 

* * * 

A drop of liquid hits my face and I instinctively look up into the clear blue sky. My hand goes to my face, to pull away a single drop from my cheek. I look over my shoulder to see a lone figure standing away from the crowd - on top of the roof. There's no doubt as to who it is but I make no sign that I've seen him. He and I parted ways long ago. I'm a married woman now and my future lies with Sam and the Gotham Police Department. Anything that ever had to do with bats, robins and wings in the night are in the past. It's a past that I'm determined to forget. 

"Honey, you okay?" Sam asks softly. He's always been so caring, always looking out for me. 

I smile as I look up at him, "Of course. It's my wedding day." To reassure him, I kiss him on the cheek. Out of the corner of my eye though, I still watch him and think about all the times that we had once shared. We had flown through the night together, him and I. It would be something very hard to forget. 

Suddenly, he leaps away, back into the shadows that we both know so very well. But I've learned to step back into the light. All I can do now is watch him go. 


End file.
